


Embrace Your Darkness, Darling

by ChangingbacktoBellamort500



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Eventual Romance, F/F, Femslash, Friendship, eventual femslash
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-09
Updated: 2016-02-11
Packaged: 2018-04-13 20:09:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4535643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChangingbacktoBellamort500/pseuds/ChangingbacktoBellamort500
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A crush that turns to obsession, an obsession that ends up with her caught between loyalty to her friends or the woman who makes her soul feel like it is on fire. Do you chose the light that soothes your fears or that darkness that causes those fears. Eventual Femslash.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

AN: I just want to make although this fic starts Hermione 3rd year at Hogwarts nothing will happen between her and Narcissa until she is 17.

 

It is only raining lightly, but it gives Hermione the perfect excuse to drag her parents into Flourish and Blotts. They usually like going there last as it is always extremely difficult to pull her away from the books once she's near them.

Her book addiction isn't her fault.  
Being an only child, was lonely, and her parents worked a lot not that she minded now, but when she was younger, and before she went to Hogwarts the only companionship, she had was her books.

The many different babysitters over the years were friendly enough, but they didn't seem to understand her in the slightest. So more often than not she would read in her room each book providing her comfort.

She had friends now, but still books were her treasured companions who never judged her or thought she was an annoying know-it-all.

She breathes in deeply the many different scents coming from the books around her. Many people don't know that each book has a distinctive smell, maybe because they weren't as much as a bookworm as her.

Hermione felt happy that she had gently rejected the offer of going shopping for school things with the Weasleys instead choosing to meet them at the Leaky Cauldron later that day. Ron would never appreciate how great book shopping was instead seeing it as a chore.

She feels slightly guilty when she sees that her parents look like they feel out of place here and a little voice in the back of her head whispers "The reason they are out of place is because they are only Muggles,". She isn't ashamed of her Muggle heritage; she really isn't, but there were times when she thought things would be easier for her if she were a Pureblood or a Half blood.

Hermione had never voiced this out loud to anyone as she thought that it was disloyal to her parents. It wasn't like they could help being Muggles or having a magical child, and they had been nothing but supportive of Hermione since they found out she was a witch. Even if half the time they didn't understand what she was talking about.

While she searches for her school books and some books for extra reading, it occurs to her that it must be difficult for them having a child whom they didn't fully understand.  
Hermione can tell the difference between the children in the shops whose parents are magical and those who are Muggle. It's not the different clothing, or that she knows some of the kids from Hogwarts its the fact their parents look uncomfortable.

She sees Draco Malfoy and can't stop her face from frowning that is until she sees him being told off by a blonde woman who she assumes is his mother. She can tell from the woman's face that it's being done affectionately, and that she isn't really annoyed or cross.

She's beautiful and from what Hermione can read from the way she stands Draco's mother is aware of it.

***line break***

The books were heavy in her arms, and she had been scanning the shop for her parents when she collided into Mrs. Malfoy. She begins apologizing immediately and for reasons, she can't explain her words come out as an incoherent mumble.

"I must have read Draco's list for the books he needed for Hogwarts a dozen times and at least half of these books weren't on there Miss Granger," Narcissa says, holding one of Hermione's books in her hands.

Hermione was going to ask how she knew who she was but Narcissa answered that question before she had the chance to ask.

"If you are going to stare at people you should make sure they don't see you and then ask their son who you are."

"I wasn't staring," Hermione mutters, and she's not sure why it feels like that is the best thing she can come up with to say.

Narcissa smirks and she can't help noting how similar her smirk to Draco's is but when he does it Hermione wants to slap him and when she does it makes Hermione's stomach do a strange sort somersault.

"Really because from where I was standing you were staring for a good five minutes," Narcissa says, her tone is teasing almost like they had been good friends for a while.

Hermione is confused by the woman's attitude towards her after all it was her husband's fault she'd ended up petrified, and her son had called her a Mudblood.

Hermione didn't know that she had been staring at them that long and can feel her face going bright red. Something that rarely happened to her.

Hermione catches sight of her parents walking over and a surge of panic floods through her the funny thing is she isn't sure why.

Narcissa is polite and courteous to her parents introducing herself, smiling and even calling herself the mother of a friend of Hermione's.

But the blonde haired, blue-eyed woman's voice no longer has a teasing tone; its cold, and it sends shivers down Hermione's spine. The know-it-all, and the Gryffindor wanted to point out that as Narcissa very well knew Hermione was not, nor would she ever be a friend of Draco Malfoy.

As she hands Hermione, her last book, there is a hatred and coldness in her eyes that left Hermione, feeling like she's been punched in the stomach so hard that she wants to fall on her knees.

****line break****

Hermione wasn't hungry, but under the watchful eye of Molly Weasley, not eating wasn't an option. So you she kept nibbling at bits of food or making sure what was on her fork was as minimum as possible.

She had hoped that if Ron's mouth was full with enough food that he'd stop going on about Egypt.

The first few times he'd told she'd listened happily, but it was now the sixteenth time, and it was beginning to get on her nerves. It was either Fred or George that threatened to push his face into the pile of mashed potatoes on his plate if didn't give it a rest.

She understood that Mr. Weasley winning seven hundred galleons and going on holiday/seeing his brother was something that Ron was happy about.

She was happy about her holiday in France, but not once had her friend asked her about it.

Hermione couldn't stop her eyes being drawn to the wanted poster for Sirius Black a subject that Mr. and Mrs. Weasley seemed keen on to avoid.

"Are you finished dear?," Mrs. Weasley asks and Hermione gets the feeling she calls everyone dear probably because it was a lot easier than remembering every one of her children's friends' names.

"Yes Mrs. Weasley," Hermione says, noting the frown on the older woman's face at how little had been eaten but still she didn't say anything. The same, however could not be said for Ron, who decided to blurt out rather too loudly to everyone in the Leaky Cauldron "But you've hardly eaten anything," like it was the most scandalous thing ever.

Hermione rolled her eyes and bit down on her tongue, there was no point in trying to explain to Ron that not everyone tried to eat for England like him. 

Sometimes she thought that his insides were made entirely of food, all his vital organs made of chocolate.  
Hermione decided to smile through gritted teeth and say, "I'm actually feeling really sleepy is okay if I go my room?,".

"Yes, dear, if you need anything you know where mine and Arthur's room just knock on the door, and I will be there in less than a minute,".

****line break*****

Hermione had tried reading several times but couldn't concrete her mind wandering to Mrs. Malfoy. Her brain wouldn't let the image of the woman go, and it was beginning to grate on her nerves.

Out of everyone in the world, why did it have to be Draco's mother that her brain was fixated on.

Now she'd given up on reading and lay on her bed in the barely lit room. She knows at thirteen almost fourteen, she should be able to sleep in the dark, but she can't.

Even at Hogwarts, she can't and at first she thought that her dorm mates would tell everyone at Hogwarts about her fear of the dark, especially since two of them were the biggest gossips at Hogwarts but so far no one had uttered a word about it.

Her mind still wouldn't let go off the subject of Mrs. Malfoy though. So far, she'd wondered what the older witch's favorite subject had been at Hogwarts when she was there.

Whether she slept on her stomach, side or back and why out of everyone in the wizarding world would she marry Lucius Malfoy.

Just when thought she was able to drift off to sleep; there was a tapping on her window, half stumbling over to the window and letting the owl in so it could drop a parcel on her bed before biting and hooting at her then flying out the window.

It was a book, a very old book but still in good condition the gold letters one thousand useful potions' by Corvus Black almost sparkled in the poor light.

There was a note that read:

Dear Miss Granger, sorry to send this at such an hour, but I was in the library and found this book an, I thought you would enjoy it.

Sincerely Narcissa Malfoy.

Hermione knows she should take the book straight to Mrs. and Mr. Weasley given everything that had happened after Lucius Malfoy gave Ginny, Tom Riddle's diary.

But every time she tries to make herself, she can't it was like her body was refusing to obey her brain.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I own nothing. 

After the eighth failed attempt at writing, a thank-you note to Narcissa Malfoy, Hermione finally wrote something that didn't make her feel like she was a complete idiot.

Dear Mrs. Malfoy,

Thank you for the book, I cannot wait to read it. I shall return it to you after I finished reading it so it can be added back to the Malfoy library.

Sincerely Hermione Granger.

She had wanted to start the note with Dear Narcissa, but thought better of it.

Usually no one could stop her writing something rather lengthy more than once Professor Snape had scolded her for writing more than requested for a potions' essay.

However, the words she managed to write in the note had been a real struggle for her.

She waited until morning to owl the note she had no choice but to use Errol after Percy point blank refused to let her use Hermes. Not that Hermione had expected him to in the first place, but it would have been a nice if he had surprised her by allowing her to use the owl.

She wanted to use Hermes for three very good reasons: One Errol was completely useless, two Draco was less likely to recognize Hermes and three she felt bad for lying to Mr. Weasley when she said it was to send a letter to her parents.

It wasn't like she could just turn around and say she was sending a thank-you note to Narcissa Malfoy. There would be questions that Hermione didn't know how to answer. If she were honest, she had questions of her own like why couldn't she get Narcissa out of her head.

And thinking about Narcissa left her feeling confused, lonely, angry and nervous all wrapped nicely into one. It was Harry who noticed something was wrong with her first after she didn't chide him for the incident with his Aunt Marge.

Even if she had of done, he wouldn't have listened to her anyway, yes she got that this woman was horrid, and that he hadn't meant to do it, but he needed to be able to control himself better. 

She loved him dearly like the brother she never had but one day if he didn't think first before letting his emotions take over completely he'd get himself killed or somebody else killed.

He kept asking if she were "Okay," she kept telling him that she worried that all the classes she was taking might be really difficult, and she could fall behind with everything.

It wasn't a lie, she was worried. True, Professor McGonagall had visited her home shortly after her, and her parents had gotten back from France and explained that she could use a Time-Turner to go to all the classes she had signed up for.

But all that really meant was that she could attend the classes it didn't mean she'd be able to the workload.

Mrs. Weasley put her one minute distracted, and the next snappy behavior down to that she was sickening for something. Which explained her barely eating and spending a large amount of time sleeping.

Hermione wasn't sleeping very well, but she wasn't going to tell Mrs. Weasley that because it would only cause her to start fussing.

* * * * Line Break * * * *

It was the day before they were due to return to Hogwarts when Harry and Ron managed to drag her out of The Leaky Cauldron. She had read the book Narcissa sent her three times already, and even though she said she would send the book back once she'd read it Hermione found herself unwilling to let the book go just yet.

It was when she was getting dressed to go out that she remembered the money her parents had given her for her birthday. So it was only the 31st of August, and her birthday wasn't until the 19th of September, she might as well get herself something early.

She decided to get her very own owl from Magical Menagerie.  
Mr. Weasley took them to Magical Menagerie after Mrs. Weasley said there was no way they were going along it was like she thought that Sirius Black was going to jump out and murder them all if they didn't have an adult with them.

The whole way there Hermione listened to Ron talk about how they needed to get something to make Scabbers feel better.

There wasn't very much room inside the shop and nearly every inch of the walls was covered with cages. It felt like every animal, there was making some sort of noise and Hermione wondered if it was because they were all unhappy about being stuck there.

"Do you have any idea what type of owl you are looking for?," Mr. Weasley asked Hermione.

"Not really, I mean I want one that's as loyal as Hedwig is but not exactly like Hedwig as people might confuse mine and Harry's owl."

Just the mention of his owl was enough to put a smile on Harry's face.  
"Dad, we need to get something for Scabbers," Ron says and Hermione raises an eyebrow because it almost sounded like a childish whine.

"I know Ron," Mr. Weasley replies, but he has that distracted look that both him, and Mrs. Weasley seem to have a lot lately.

While Mr. Weasley, Ron and Harry were looking for something to perk Scabbers up, she was wandering around the shop alone. There were many owls, but none of them felt like they belonged to her.

It wasn't just the owls none of the many animals there felt right, not until she saw a cat with ginger fur.

When she looked a little closer she saw the fur was thick and fluffy, the face looked a little grumpy, but when she picked the cat up and it purred.

"What's your name?," Hermione asks, scratching behind its ears.

"His name is Crookshanks. He's been here forever," a voice behind Hermione says, and she knows this voice. She hears it whenever she closes her eyes when she tries to sleep.

"Hello Mrs. Malfoy," Hermione says her voice almost like a whisper.  
Hermione turns around and looks at her, her eyes are boring into Hermione searching for something what Hermione doesn't know.

"Hello, Hermione. You know I have never seen anyone to be able to pick Crookshanks up, he must really like you, then again, Kneazles usually do pick their owners," Narcissa tells her.

"He's a Kneazle?."

"Half Kneazle, Half Cat I think. I was going to buy him sometime last year, but he didn't take a shine to me," Narcissa explains before reaching out and stroking Crookshanks. "Yet now he's acting like an angel,"  
Narcissa is so close that Hermione can hear her breathing. 

When Narcissa steps back Hermione has to fight the urge to pout.

"You don't seem the type of person to like cats." Hermione says after what feels like a lifetime of silence between the two.

"I'm not but Lucius is allergic to cats, so I have cats,".

Hermione sees Narcissa tense, just for a second before she hears Mr. Weasley ask, "Hermione are you okay," his voice is full of worry and when she turns to face him she sees the glare aimed at Narcissa.

"I am speaking to the girl not torturing her, there's no need to worry Arthur,"Narcissa says, with a smirk and there's a brief flash of emotion in her eyes that Hermione can't read. Was it hatred?, smugness? or was it disgust?. Was it, all of them or none them.

"Not torturing a Muggleborn that's a first for you and your family," There was no mistaking the disgust in his voice.

Hermione desperately wanted to tell him that they were just talking that Narcissa was telling the truth, but one look from Narcissa stopped her.

"Hermione let's go," Arthur says,  
"I need to buy Crookshanks first," Hermione tells him through gritted teeth and its then she realizes she's angry at him for interrupting her conversation with Narcissa.

Mr. Weasley takes Crookshanks from her arms, and just as they are walking away, she hears Narcissa call out "It was nice speaking to you again Hermione,".

* * * * Line Break * * * *

Ron didn't like Crookshanks but Hermione liked the cat a lot and couldn't understand why Ron just didn't seem to be able to understand that cats chased rats it was nature.

She would be glad when she returned to Hogwarts tomorrow, and Crookshanks would have the whole castle to roam.

It wasn't just Ron's attitude towards her cat that was leaving her feeling annoyed but also the constant asking if she were okay by Mr. and Mrs. Weasley.

It was like each time they asked they expected her to turn around and say that Narcissa had done something horrific towards her.

She lies in bed and wonder if they keep asking because they want Narcissa to have, so they can see her as, the monster they clearly think she is.

She was just about to drift off to sleep when she heard the tap on the window just like the night Narcissa sent her the book.

It was the same owl when she let it in it didn't hoot or nip at her like last time it just dropped a letter on the bed and flew away.

She read the letter over and over again until she could say it word-for-word.

Dear Hermione,

I am sorry our conversation was interrupted by Arthur when there were so many things I wanted to ask you, but for now I would like to ask you two things. What do you think of the book I sent you? And if you could brew only one potion from it what would it be?.

Now I have asked my questions, there is not much more to say apart from, I hope that neither Arthur nor Molly was too fussy about us talking.

Sincerely Narcissa Malfoy

P.S Keep the book.


	3. Chapter 3

Hermione thought that she was imaging it at first, but after a few days, she was sure that she wasn't wrong, Professor Snape was looking at her oddly.

It was like he was trying to figure out who she was, and it unnerved her, but she didn't say anything about it to Harry or Ron.

It was just another thing that she chose not to tell them.

It wasn't like she wanted to keep things from them; it was more they wouldn't understand any of it. She could imagine Harry's and Ron's face if she told them about her conversations and her letters to Narcissa, they would look at her like she had confessed to wanting to hug a Dementor.

Just thinking about Dementors made her shiver, and she would be glad when they were no where near Hogwarts. When she'd written to Narcissa and told her about the incident on the train the older witch had replied that Draco had already informed her, and she was trying to get Lucius to use his influence over the ministry to get them removed from Hogwarts.

Sirius Black had already gotten past the Dementors once, and if he were at Hogwarts or on his way there Hermione was certain he could do it again so having them there was pointless. She knew that the Professors and Dumbledore agreed with her, but it was like everyone at the ministry didn't think like everybody else.

It wasn't just Snape looked at her oddly or Narcissa, she was keeping from her friends, but the fact she was was using a Time-Turner to get to classes. But keeping the time-turner a secret from them was entirely to do with Professor McGonagall ordering her not to tell them. She had briefly considered ignoring Professor McGonagall and telling them, but she was certain that if she did her Head of House found out, then she wouldn't hesitate to take it away from her.

Sometimes Hermione wonders if her life would much simpler if she were Muggle not just for herself but for her parents. She still hadn't written home to her parents and she didn't know why. Usually she wrote to them the second day back at Hogwarts.

But every time she sat down and tried the words wouldn't come no matter how hard she tried to make them.

* * * * Line Break * * * *

Hermione was in potions, her eyes firmly on her cauldron. Every now then she'd look up thinking that Professor Snape's eyes were on her. Only to find him either glaring at another student usually Harry or Neville, or looking at potions' essays on his desk.

Not that she would admit it out loud, but Hermione found the lesson boring she was pretty sure she could brew the potion in her sleep. Now the potions in the book Narcissa gave her were complicated and would challenge her if she could brew them.

The lesson went by painstaking slow and at the end just as she was about to leave Professor Snape told Hermione to stay where she was.  
Both Harry and Ron tried to stay with her, but Snape told them to leave his tone of voice leaving no room for argument.

There was silence, extremely uncomfortable silence, but Hermione fights the urge to talk because it was Snape that wanted to talk to her not the other way around.

"I have known Narcissa for many years and as her friend, I warn you to cut all ties with her now before you find yourself dragged into a world that you can't handle," Professor Snape finally says, his voice emotionless.

Hermione can't help wondering why he's telling her this. She isn't one of his Slytherins and he has never hidden the fact he found her annoying.

"I know what I am doing Professor," Hermione had wanted her voice to sound mature and confident, but it sounded the opposite.

"I believe that you think that, but you are wrong and somewhere, deep down, I think you know it," Professor Snape tells her and Hermione scowls in response. "You see, Miss Granger, there isn't a friend of Narcissa that doesn't know about your and her sudden and surprising new friendship. That surprises you doesn't it?,".

"Not in the slightest," Hermione's lying and they both know it.

"One day you are a Muggleborn Gryffindor, best friends with the boy-who-lived and the Weasley boy the next your blood status is to be forgotten and your house and friends to be ignored. A lot of people are curious as to why, maybe you should be too Miss Granger,".

She was being dismissed Hermione knew this and a part her wanted to stay, argue that he should mind his own business, but she doesn't.

No, instead she leaves and retreats to the library, even though she's supposed to be in charms, and writes a long letter to Narcissa.

Dear Mrs Malfoy,

Not so long ago I had a conversation with Professor Snape, who told me to cut all ties with you. I do not plan to follow his advice, however he did say something that I feel needs to be asked.

One day I'm a Gryffindor Muggleborn, hated by Purebloods and the next my blood status is to be forgotten by your friends so the question is why?.

Why all of a sudden is it to be forgotten?. Why does someone like you talk and write to someone like me?.

I don't want you to stop writing to me or me to stop writing to you. I enjoy talking to you I really do and I hope that you enjoy talking to me, but I do need my questions answered.

I hope that you are well and you reply soon.

Sincerely Hermione.

Once she'd finished writing, she left the library and went to the Owlery along the way, praying that no one stopped her. She used a Hogwarts owl, Hamlet one the most reliable of the owls.

She could have used her Time-Turner and gone to charms but she didn't.

No, she returned to her dorm, she knew that there would be questions about missing lessons.

She knew Harry and Ron would worry, but at that moment time she didn't care she felt funny and wanted to be left alone.

Narcissa reply came three hours later and Hermione had eagerly accepted the letter from the owl.

Dear Hermione,

I have told you before call me Narcissa. Severus had no right to talk about things that don't concern him and I shall tell him so. I can sense that what Severus has said has left you feeling uneasy.

By making it known to my friends and associates that you have my support it will be easier for you in the future. I never told them to forget your blood status Hermione, they choose to because it makes them feel more comfortable.

They all think I have some cunning plan, a hidden motive for giving you my support but I do not.

Why does someone like me talk to someone like you well that answer is complicated.

Maybe I'm bored or maybe I can see that you have potential and it will go to waste without the right person guiding you to be better than everyone else.

Maybe it's because you are a Muggleborn, Gryffindor and best friends with Harry Potter. And your loyalty to Dumbledore, Potter, Gryffindor and the light side should be guaranteed yet at this point your loyalty is conflicted. Your blood says you are Muggle, but your heart is magical, maybe I sense the two sides fighting inside of you and want to help.

It could be all of these things or none of these like I said it is complicated, but you should know that if I meant you any harm I would have inflicted it by now.

Sincerely Narcissa.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Harry Potter. 

AN: I am wondering whether to do a story that coincides with this one called Catch A Ray of Light, where you get to see things from Narcissa's perspective.Please let me know what you think.

 

Chapter 4: One Smile Can Erase Any Doubts.

Hermione's appetite was back so far she had eaten four slices of toast, bacon and eggs, and was now nibbling on a fifth piece of toast. She had forgotten how good it felt to feel hungry and then eat. The only thing that would make it better was if Harry and Ron left her alone.

Their questions of "Where were you yesterday?," and "If you weren't feeling well, why didn't you go to Madam Pomfrey?," was beginning to irritate her.

And when they weren't badgering her with questions Ron was complaining that Crookshanks was deliberately targeting Scabbers. 

She thought this too, but wasn't going to admit it.

"I mean it's your cat can't you keep it under control?," Ron asks, shoving another piece of bacon into his mouth. 

"Crookshanks is not an it," Hermione replies glaring at him."And he's a cat they chase and kill rats,".

"Just kept it away from Scabbers, okay,".

Hermione bit back a retort when from out of the corner of her eye, she saw Professor Lupin enter the Great Hall. What made her fully look at him was that he frowning and walking over to Professor Snape, she saw him whisper something in Professor Snape's ear.

There was a flicker of worry in Professor Snape's eyes, then it was gone. She was curious to what Professor Lupin had said even more so when less than two minutes later Professor Snape left the Great Hall.

A tiny part of her took pleasure in seeing him worried the conversation the day before still leaving her annoyed at him sticking his nose in things that didn't concern him.

Hermione didn't have long to relish in the fact he was worried about something or ponder what he was worried about. 

Because she's snapped out of her thoughts by Harry tugging on her sleeve of her robe to get her attention.

"If you don't hurry we are going to be late for Herbology," Harry says, and looks amused, probably because it's usually her who says that type of thing to him and Ron.

She puts the slightly nibbled but nowhere near finished piece of toast on her plate, grabs her bag and follows her two best friends out of the Great Hall.

* * * * Line Break * * * *

Hermione had been in Herbology twenty minutes the most when Professor McGonagall entered the greenhouse and told Professor Sprout that Dumbledore wanted a word with Hermione. Both Harry and Ron looked as puzzled as she felt.

Professor McGonagall looked unhappy, but not with Hermione no it was like there was invisible being beside her that she wanted to throttle. 

They walked in silence to Dumbledore's office and Hermione couldn't decide if it is a good thing or not. 

A dozen things went through her mind as they walked. Was she in trouble?, other than not going to the lessons the day before she hadn't done anything and she'd explain the evening before to Professor McGonagall that she hadn't felt well.

The next thing that went through her mind was perhaps one of her parents were sick or they had a accident , but if that were the case surely Professor McGonagall wouldn't look like she wanted to hurt someone. 

Each step that Hermione took created a new reason as to why the headmaster would want to talk her, but none of them had included Narcissa Malfoy.

* * line break * *

The word "Narcissa," is out of her mouth before she can stop herself and her tone sounds much too happy to see her, Hermione knows that when she hears Professor McGonagall sharp intake of breath.

Professor Snape looks torn between disgust and worry at Hermione's tone, Narcissa looks pleased and Dumbledore looks his cheerful self, but his eyes aren't twinkling.

"Hello, Hermione," Narcissa says, and then smiles at Hermione and any doubts that Professor Snape put in Hermione's head the day before vanished the moment Narcissa smiled.

"Miss Granger you're probably wondering why you're here?," Dumbledore asks and Hermione nods her head in response. 

"Well, for generations the Malfoy family has picked the best and brightest student an helped shaped their future career. They are usually older than yourself, but Narcissa it would seem has made up her mind that it should be you,".

"What would all this entail?," Hermione asks, keeping her voice neutral this time. Her question was aimed at Dumbledore, but its Narcissa who answers.

"We would meet every week or so to discuss things like what you want to do when you leave Hogwarts. Your school work and things like. I will introduce you to the right people that can help you and things like that. Of course that is if you accept my offer and if Dumbledore grants permission for this to take place. I already have your parents, but given that you are at Hogwarts and under the headmaster care during term times I also need his,".

Hermione knows that her Professors want her to reject Narcissa's offer but she can't. 

"I would like that very much," 

"Are you Miss Granger? , I know the way Mrs Malfoy makes the whole thing sound wonderful, but I am sure there are strings attached," Professor McGonagall's voice makes it very clear there is no love lost between her and Narcissa. 

Professor Snape let out a snort and Narcissa glares at him, "Something to say Severus?,".

"You have made it very clear that you don't want my opinion on this matter Narcissa." Hermione was wondering exactly why he was there but she didn't ask. Maybe it was because of the conversation they had or maybe because she didn't want to appear rude.

Whatever the reason why didn't ask still she couldn't exactly see why he had to be there.

"I think it would be better if we got back to the matter at hand," Dumbledore suggests and Hermione nods her head in agreement. 

"I understand that you have objections Minerva for various and solid reasons, but Narcissa has permission from Miss Granger parents, and Miss Granger has no objections. I have no grounds to say no to Narcissa's kind offer however there are some conditions," Dumbledore's voice is calm but authoritative. 

Professor McGonagall looks furious, Professor Snape looks like he wants to be anywhere but there and Narcissa is smirking. 

Hermione wants to speak, she really does, but she can't because she feels if she does she'll either say something that would upset her Head of House or upset Narcissa. Neither which Hermione wants to do.

"What are the conditions?," Narcissa asks, she's no longer smirking, but looks bored instead and Hermione is amazed at how easy it for Narcissa to change her facial expression. 

"For the time being all your meetings will take place on Hogwarts grounds, if I or another member of staff feel that this is having a negative impact on Miss Granger then while she is at Hogwarts it comes it an end I will leave outside of Hogwarts to her parents,".

"Agreed, " Narcissa says, and Hermione can't help the feeling of being excited about getting to see Narcissa more that's until it dawns on her, she's going to have to explain all of it Harry and Ron.


	5. Chapter 5

Harry and Ron weren't speaking to her. Hermione could handle that, but getting the cold shoulder from everyone else in Gryffindor was a bit more difficult to deal with. It wasn't just Gryffindor that was acting like she was a traitor, but a fair amount from Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw as well.

The Malfoy family in some way had managed to piss off half the Wizarding World and now Hermione was bearing the brunt of it for associating with Narcissa.

Every time she saw Professor McGonagall she tried to persuade Hermione not to see Narcissa, but the young Gryffindor was more determined than ever to see her.

Hermione's isolation from her friends meant that all she had to look forward were classes and getting letters from Narcissa. Each one she received she hoped would confirm when she could see the older Witch.

Dear Hermione, 

I was hoping that our first meeting at Hogwarts would take place this week, but unfortunately Lucius has to meet with an important business contact and requires me with him. Merlin knows how long this will take, it ultimately depends on which man will sacrifice his pride first to get over and done with.

My advice to you is never marry a man whose sole interest is business because you will spend your life hanging on his arm like a trophy that needs to be shown off. 

Draco told me about what's going on at Hogwarts with you and your friends. When we meet I will teach you how to get your friends to forgive anything you do.

Severus tells me that you are skipping meals and that really won't do Hermione. You need to eat so you have the strength to be smarter than everyone else. 

Sincerely Narcissa

Dear Narcissa, 

I hope that this business thing doesn't take very long. I do not intend to marry a man whose only interest is business, but even if I did, I am nowhere near pretty enough to be shown off.

I doubt there is anything you could teach or tell me that would get Harry and Ron to forgive me. I hope that they will eventually, but both are extremely stubborn sometimes. 

I haven't missed that many meals well at least not enough for it to cause concern.

Sincerely Hermione

Hermione, 

You're at that awkward age where you believe that you're not beautiful. I remember that time of my life extremely well. You will find as I need when I got older that everything you think is imperfect about yourself is in fact nonsense.

As for your friends you will just have to trust me that I can fix things for you. If, I can convince half the Wizarding World that Lucius was never willing Death Eater then two Gryffindor teenage boys are no problem. 

Sincerely Narcissa


End file.
